vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Furotazzi Family
The only reason the Furotazzi Family is not immediately reported to the police is because they usually work only within their area of influence. This is the area where they have successfully cowed the residents into total submission. There is so much fear in the neighborhood of becoming an informant that most likely they would rather lie to the Fogeys then face the punishment that will eventually come, whether it be one year, two years, or ten years later. If a Boss manages to extend his area of influence, his level of power will rise significantly. The Ten Commandments: #Do not be overtly seen with members of our organization on a regular basis. If you must be seen together, find a legitimate reason for it. #Never look at the spouses of friends. #Never be seen with Fogeys. #Don't go to pubs and clubs too often. #Always be available for the Family is a duty - even if your wife is about to give birth. #Appointments must absolutely be respected. #Spouses must be treated with respect. #When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth; If the cops ask for information, you must say nothing. #Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to other families. Stealing from clients of the family is punishable by death. #People who can't be associated with the Furotazzi's: Anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values* * Such as having absolutely no loyalty at all or engaged in nefarious social affairs like beating one's spouse on a regular basis. The Furotazzi's might be coldhearted murderers, but they are not evil.. NOTICE ON HITS: The Family does NOT contract out hits. This is absolutely essential to understand. If they became assassins on a regular, paid basis law enforcement would easily be able to set up a sting operation. The hits that do occur under the Family are sanctioned only by the Boss and payment is taken directly from his purse. This is not to say that a greedy Boss might take a few thousand gilders himself and then order the hit through the chain of command, but this is not advisable at all. If anyone under the rank of Boss is discovered contracting out assassinations, they will be dealt with in the most severe fashion. 'Influence by Area' *'The Insanely Rich Area:' Aside from a few loansharking operations, this area is relatively crime free. It is not worth the time nor effort to attempt to muscle creatures who could hire a legion of mercenaries to defend themselves on a whim. The Family would have to grow very powerful to be able to tackle even minor nobility. This is not to say it is impossible to kill one of the minor nobility if they think they are too good to pay back their loan, only that it is relatively difficult to extort them. *'Barracks and Imperial Condos:' Generally, there is where the upper middle class and the nobility not influential enough to own a palace in the Insanely Rich Area reside. There are quite a few criminal opportunities for this area amongst the various soldiers and successful persons whom live here. Gambling is what makes the most profit in this area, followed closely by dealing illegal spices and other forbidden pleasures. Extortion is seen among the shop owners, but not nearly to the extent in the Slups. The Furotazzi's tend to be more respectful to those creatures who have soldiers as their friends and usually come to have a silent partnership in a shop here because of extensive gambling debts incurred by their clients. *'Zann's Backyard:' This is an area the mob wets its mouth at in anticipation. This is where the real business of Bully Harbor occurs, but is is at this point out of their reach. The shopkeepers would simply turn the Ballistas upon their members once they reach the neighborhood a second time, and they most likely have a black book which tells them who to shoot. The Family is looking for any possible way to take this area over: It would give them the funds and influence necessary to begin to truly exert a chokehold on Bully Harbor's criminal enterprise. *'The Trenches:' The Trenches are the abode of the middle class and those who have managed to drag themselves out of the slups. Many members of the Mob own a residence here, and thus their influence is seen. The Family is more careful and subtle in their activities here then anywhere else, and are known to give extensive leeway to the members of this community.They tend to keep the area extremely well policed. Why not protect neighbors and potential clients? Various legitimate and illegitimate mob businesses are seen at work here. It is a most profitable area for the Mob so long as the keep they keep the streets safe for prospective clients. *'The Slups:' This is where the mob undoubtedly has the most influence and power. They run almost every concieveable type of criminal enterprise in the area. Almost all of the unfortunate shop owners in a hock to one criminal organization or another. It is the most difficult area to police, both for the Fogeys and the Family itself. Despite their best efforts at cleaning the streets of the more idiotic criminals,their more respectable clientèle would not be seen within a hundred miles of the Slups. Still, they keep it safe enough for their activities to be carried out with relative impunity. 'Member List' : Boss: The boss of a criminal organization or family is the highest authority. He/she could be compared to the Emperor in many aspects. He/she has the final authority on everything, but is also held responsible for everything. Currently, the Boss is the beast who seeks out most of the heists and assassinations that the Tazzis carry out. : Captains: A Captain, sometimes known as a Capo, are the instruments through which the Boss and Underboss execute their orders. They typically lead a smallcrew consisting of anywhere from six to twenty actual members, and most likely quite a few dozen associates. They are the ones who bring in the wages and pass the share up to the high command. They pass a percentage of their profits upwards, but are able to keep the rest of what they earn, which is a substantial amount. :: Captain - Zann's Backyard and Barracks and Imperial Condos: Carries out the family's operations in the two richer districts. Preferably a member of that society who knows what goes on there. :: Captain - Trenches and Slups: Carries out the family's operations in the Treches and Slups. Preferably born or raised in one of these two districts, or has spent much time there. : Advisor: The Advisor receives the same pay as Captains, but for a completely different job. They advise the Boss, providing a respected second opinion on proposed operations. Also acts as a personal assistant to the Boss in dealing with financial records and such. They cannot give orders to Captains and, if they choose to go along on an operation, they are under the command of whichever Captain is leading the mission. : Member: The backbone of the family. They provide the majority of beasts that carry out operations. Category:Minor Faction